Dreamfinder
by Donut Queen
Summary: As an Abra, Selena had an unfortunate accident that caused her mind to slow its psychic development. Now a Kadabra, Selena journeys far and wide to find just who she is, meeting new allies and enemies along the way. No cast characters only mentioned.
1. Trounced Away

Chapter One - Trounced Away

Our story begins in a lonely little corner of Saffron City, during a time when the weather was just warming up. Spring was arriving. Lapras would yawn and stretch their long, muscular necks out of the sea in the sheltered bay where theey rarely needed to hide. Low, rolling hills mimicked the morning Lapras, stretching towards the sea. The human population was minimal, most residences home to lovely little gardens wrapping around the houses, or small farms where Ponyta and Miltank were raised. Winter Pokemon were heading north, towards the mountains, while those used to warmer climates were returning south, towards the sea. Farfetch'd landed lazily along the shoreline, females finding old nest sites among cliff rocks. Even tame Pokemon were beginning to grow physically restless. And this included on human.

The young man had risen early that morning to do a bit of garden work, to clear his ever restless mind. The rising sun just cast a shadow upon his backyard as he upturned soil with a tiller he'd bought the week before. Used to doing all this work without machines, it was strange to see him using one now. But he had a reason to be nervous. Something special was going to happen today, and the outcome would be exceedingly joyous or exceedingly miserable. His most unusual Pokemon was going to find a breeding partner

After several unsuccessful attempts, he had finally found an appropriate breeding partner for his Pokemon, and it had nearly cost him all his savings to do so. After failing to get an appropriate response out of the city's gym leader, Sabrina, he had gone with a run-of-the-mill Kadabra, owned by a fancy little traveling lady. Even he was growing desperate to see his unusual Pokemon become somewhat normal again.

Jake Thompson had eventually ceased his work. He cleaned his tiller before heading inside to take a shower and check his clock. Almost 9:00 in the morning. He'd worked for nearly four hours. It was time to see if his Pokemon was ready. Instead of reaching for his hanging belt of Pokeballs on the wall, he knocked on an adjacent door.

"Hey, Sel!"

A muffled, human-sounding voice answered from behind. "Coming!"

The door opened, by psychic energy alone, and Jack spotted his petite Kadabra, nervously fidgeting with a tiny, pink ribbon on her mustache. Her ears were pinned against her head. She was trying to hurry.

"Selena.." Jack said kindly as he walked in, careful not to make her more unruly. "You look just fine without all those ribbons..."

Selena, as she was called, jerked her head his way, appearing both pitiful and shocked. At length, she sighed. Apparently, the Kadabra knew how to speak human.

She winced. "I've got to have something going for me, Jack. Otherwise..." She did not finish, leaving whatever horrible fate to his own imagination.

Jack sighed loudly, reaching around her to tighten the loosening bow around her whiskers.

"You know that doesn't matter.." He shook his head. "It's what's inside. Now come on. We need to have plenty of time. She said she'd meet us at the motel."

The drive was short, but dead silent Selena was allowed to sit in his van with him while he drove, but her eyes were focused squarely on the window. If she concentrated any harder she might have shattered it. However, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Jack pulled into the parking lot outside the motel. "Well," he breathed. "You ready?" But Selena didn't have to tell him the answer. He already knew it. She'd been protesting since day one, begging him not to make her, complaining of bad feelings. But she also complained of dying a virgin, so he made her come anyway.

He held out a Pokeball. "In you go." Selena sighed, vanishing willingly into the red light, allowing her form to become pure energy, sucked into the machine. Jack knocked ont the motel room door. Number 307.

The woman who answered the door sounded nothing like whom he had talked with on the phone. She was a short, stout woman - not fat - but large-boned. She did not even apepar to possess any psychic abilities whatsoeer. But then again, neither did he. Jack stopped making second guesses.

"Good morning, sir - you must be Jack?" She inquired, beaming up at him as though she wasn't just expecting her Kadabra to get some. Jack gulped, wishing his parents had named him Steve.

"Y-yes ma'am. Where would you like them to meet?" He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

The woman thought. "There's a garden out back.. and later I suppose we could let them hang out in the room if all goes well. Let me get him." She disappeared, and Jack was loathe to see her face again.

"Now..." She beamed at him again, releasing her Kadabra into the open. The male was no spectacle - nothing like Sabrina's Kadabra at all - he was a generic Kadabra, and he didn't even seem to possess much of an aura. He was looking around, as though expecting something. Jack wasn't sure he wanted to learn about this Pokemon's mating habits.

He released Selena, who had become something of a wild animal, and cowered behind Jack's legs, staring out at the flat-faced Kadabra.

"Kadaaaa..." She whined, voice soft and fearful. The male's eyes narrowed, watching her. She shrank beneath his gaze.

The woman looked confused. "I can assure you, Mr. Jack, that my Kadabra is anything but violent." Jack had figured this.

"Go on." Jack gently reached behind Sel's shoulders and pushed her slowly towards the Kadabra. She winced, knowing she had to obey but terrified to do so. Alarms were sounding in her head.

The Kadabra was a bit larger than her, but by no means the largest of her kind she would ever see. She wasn't eyeing him - she was staring at the floor. The male continued to eye her.

When she grew within arm's reach, she sensed it more clearly than ever. It was a certain brainwave, filtered into a mental translation only she could read. It contained a warning. Selena halted, ears flat against her head. She took a step back. The warning increased, and was becoming almost phyiscally painful. The Kadabra was growling.

Sel turned back to look at the humans. They were urging her on and on, and she whimpered, wanting to obey but fearing some horrible fate. They had never been attacked by a psychic Pokemon - when one's body was completely surrendered to the mental and psychic whims of something much stronger.

Finally, Sel made her choice. But she never took a step. With that thought the warnings had become weapons, pounding against her brain with the force equivalent to a freight train. She yelped, clutching her head. But the Kadbra wasn't through. Her body glowed, mind already overwhelmed and surrendered, and the humans could only stare as her body was slammed harshly against the motel building. The bricks cracked around her body as it crumpled to the earth behind some bushes.

"Sel!" Jack slid over to her, gently stroking her dusty head. The female had a small trail of blood trickling from her ears. he winced. That was what she had been trying to tell him.

The woman looked mortified. She returned her Pokemon. "I'm very sorry... I'll be glad to pay for her bill if you'd like. I had no idea this would happen - he's such a nice fellow.." Jack returned his injured friend to her ball and stood to stare evenly at the woman. "Why'd he do it then?"

"There was obviously something about your Kadabra he doesn't like. I know he would never kill anyone - and I think you need to consider proper training for you Pokemon."

Jack knew she was right. But he wasn't psychic.

Sel groaned. Her body was wracked with pain, curled up and nestled on a hospital bed. She knew she was in the Poke Center without gathering her surroundings. Her tail wrapped gently over her nose, concealing her face. She didn't want to see the world and have it look upon her.

She could feel others in the room, could identify them as Chansey, working among the various machines. Electrical energy hummed between her ears, a solemn lullaby to remind her of her reason for being here.

The door opened. Jack. She buried her face further under her tail.

"...Sel?"

But Selena couldn't hide. "Why did you do it?" she whimpered, ignoring the bandage on her head. "Why did you make me do it?"

Jack winced. He sat on the bed, not daring to make eye contact with her. "Oh, God, I'm sorry..." He pressed an open palm to his moit forehead, sighing audibly. "I didn't know that was it.. you were right all along, I never should have..."

The Chansey scooted out of the room.

"I told you they wouldn't want me. I know psychic Pokemon better...t hey want powerful mates for powerful offspring.. it's natural." She shuddered. "And you know I don't have those abilities.." Maybe the world really had changed. She could hardly remember where she put her ribbons every morning.

Jack was thinking, and so was Selena. And for the first time, after she returned home and the pair slept back at home, their thoughts were one.

_((I know I'm probably famous for never finishing my stories, but this one is looking up. I've gotten nine chapters completed. There are four parts to the story, and I've just now finished the first. It makes me happy. I'm putting my others on hold for now, mostly because if I do otherwise I'll be lazy. Note that sometimes it might take me awhile to update. I have a life too. Anyhow, please review the story. I apologize for typos - I typed this chapter without contacts and at least three feet away from the monitor. .o;))_


	2. Rockets

Chapter Two - Rockets

It took Selena a slow three weeks to fully recover. She wasn't allowed to work in the garden, and she wasn't allowed to watch the sea or the outside world as it passed. So the Kadabra had little time to ponder about the world. Instead, she focused her mind on something much more technical.

Jack had an old computer stored away in his garage - a six year old piece of junk that was much bigger than it should have been. It had a primitive interface and was nearly impossible to use without constant consultation of its manual. And it took her ten minutes to get it up and running at its optimum capacity.

Selena spent her three weeks playing card games and writing programs, ideas building in her mind. She wanted answers. And she recieved it, one day in the mail. A cd promoting an old browser, giving her free access to the internet for a month. Selena begged for it to be functioning, and to her luck, it was. The Kadbra researched her own kind.

_Found only in remote mountainous areas and sometimes seen along most northern Kanto routes, this species of Pokemon is a dying breed. It is believed that they congregate in loose bunches, somewhere in the mountains, although this has never been confirmed. They are a monogamous..._

Selena sighed. That source gave her some ideas, but it wasn't helping. She scrolled down further, eyes glittering like lamps in the dim light of the garage.

_...born with the genetic code for their parents' abilities, although in rare cases the recessive mutation causes some offspring to lack them. One in every three hundred Abra are born with this mutation._

"Oh God," she hissed, "I'm a mutant."

_If in any case an Abra lacks its abilities it is raised just as it would be otherwise. In these cases, their full potential is rarely released until the Pokemon itself is ready. Sometimes, outside help may be required. These Pokemon are often killed early in life._

Selena muttered something to herself, knowing that she would have died, were it not for Jack. Having fallen out of a tree, she'd teleported a second too late and ended up hitting her head on solid concrete fifty feet below where soft grass would have been. Suffering a concussion, she'd lost much of her short-term memory and had only brief instances of psychic ability.

She'd concluded, in the end, that the only way for her to retrieve her powers was to find this rumored, ancient tribe of her kind. If there were any wild ones left, they could certainly help her. But as she readied to close the window, her eyes hovered over a link.

_The Pokemon Retirement Institution_

Selena did not click the link.

Her body was not fit enough to move about easily, her leg fully healed and her head tough enough to take nearly anything now. She moseyed out into the back yard, where Jack was planting seeds. It was still late morning.

"Jack." Her voice wasn't loud.

Jack stopped to look up at her. "Hm?" A hand rested on his lower back.

She ws silent for a moment. Jack stood up fully, dusting his hands off as he walked closer to her.

"You've been thinking about leaving.." He held the same tone as she.

She swallowed. "You know I need to. I'll find a trainer who can teach me how to be a real Kadabra - and I'll come back.. I will.."

He hadn't heard her. "I can't train you - I'm not cut out for helping you become a true Pokemon. I know that now.. so go find someone who can bring out your full potential."

Selena waited another week before finally heading out. The seven days past were solemn, silent, and passed by much too quickly. Selena spent her seventh day staring out her window, and filling a small shoulderbag with some potions and extra ribbons.

Early that morning, she left before Jack awakened, leg fresh and fully healed. Her eyes rested magnetically north, as she could feel the pull of the earth and where she needed to go. Trainer or tribe, it mattered not. As she stood near the mailbox, she got one last feel of her old world. The sea, the farms, the whinnying of nearby Ponyta from the farm adjacent. And her home.

Selena had never been north, so there would be no teleporting. It was only walking, from here on out. She pointed her body towards her future, and plodded up the road, towards the northwestern edge of the city - it was the closest route to the mountains.

"I... I don't believe it." A man with long, blonde hair was staring through a pair of binoculars. His eyes were as large as grapefruits.

A woman nearest him yawned. Her hair, unlike her counterpart's, was short, black, and cropped close to her head. She was laying quietly on a blanket. "What?" she asked, a bit unnerved that she'd awakened from her nap.

"There's a Kadabra... and it's...walking." He hissed. "It's covered in these silly ribbons."

The woman sighed. "Oh, who cares? Is it alone?"

The man nodded, but remembered the woman wasn't looking. "Yeah," he said. "But the fact that it's just wandering is what's got me.. what if it's intelligent?"

The woman growled. "Rocko, ALL Kadabra are intelligent."

"No, I mean... _really_." He stopped looking to stare into her eyes. "Exceptionally. I'll bet Tanaka will be pleaaased." He rubbed his hands together. "And we'll get word in to the boss. Oh, come on, Eila, please?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh fine. But if it's weak I'm going to pummel you. What a waste of... give me those!" She snatched the binoculars from his hand to get a better focus on the Kadabra, who was beginning to fade into the distance out of her view.

"...Well?"

"Let's go." Eila shoved the binoculars back at him and climbed out of the bushes to the helicoptor. "We'll catch up when it leaves the city." She didn't turn on the machine, but instead seemed to be getting supplies from it. "Good thing this is an unmarked vehicle..." She grinned up at her partner. "We're going hiking."

Selena grimaced at the pain in her feet. She did not stop to rub away the soreness. What did it matter? She plodded steadily along, ignoring the looks of the people in the city. Several mistook her for someone else's Pokemon, and she had to make a quick exit. She decided then never to travel in public in a city.

Some dark feeling was mounting in her. She hated travelling alone,so she supposed perhaps it was this reason that was causing the mild, yet unrelenting fear in the back of her mind. As the day wore on she grew closer and closer to the end of the city.

By sunset, the exhausted Kadabra found a small stream to quench her thirst. Unfortunately, she'd never taste it.

As her head craned forward, her whiskers had just skimmed the water when her mind jerked her head up. The net tightened immediately as it landed on her, and she yelped, twisting and writhing like a snake as it constricted her body.

"I wouldn't run, Kadabra," cooed a feminine voice. "You'll only exhaust yourself. This baby is packed with electricity."

Selena trembled against the net as it continued to tighten, creating creases in her well-protected flesh. Her eyes were on them.

The male grinned. "It's so well behaved - it's not even trying to teleport."

"Not yet." She unhooked a Pokeball. "Beedrill, use your poison sting! I want that thing unconscious!"

The insect, released from its Pokeball, needed no second order. Its large stinger slid through the net easily, ramming harshly into the female's thigh, and she howled, feebly attempting to swipe at it with her spoon before slipping int unconscious.

The woman returned her Beedrill. "That was easy." She folded her arms. "Now let's get it to the boss."

"Ugh.." Selena grimaced, holding onto her head painfully. She'd finally awakened, although not so pleasantly as she'd hoped. The room was dark, and there was nothing but a cold, solid floor beneath her. She had poor night vision, and the only light enabling her to see was the faint florescent one bouncing around the corner and into the bars of her cage, casting vertical trails of black down her body. Her blue eyes blinked, and she stared out into the narrow hallway.

There was little to see, save for the faint silhouette of bars like hers, leading into the darkness beyond. Selena was uncertain she wanted to see behind them.

Something shifted.. or breathed - either way, a noise was made, and the Kadabra jumped, tail defensively curling around her midsection. She crouched, covering herself, as she was vulnerable to physical attacks, and stared into the darkness behind her.

A pair of eyes suddenly came alive, almond shaped, rather like hers, but more slitted, reminding her of a cat. They landed on her, and the cold, fuzzy feeling that fluttered through her caused her to slide back against the bars. Selena swallowed, jaw slightly agape. Her instincts knew it. This was her second encounter with one of her kind. And she was trapped in a cage with him.

((I went ahead and added the second chapter to this. Again, if I missed anything regarding spelling, I'm terribly sorry. I proofread it, though. Remember, these are all based on theories and whatnot, so it may or may not agree with canon. Anyhow, I'd appreciate reviews so I'll know the story is being read. Thank you!))


End file.
